One Night Stand
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Axel wants a relationship with Roxas. Roxas wants nothing more than a one time fling. Axel has now made it his personal mission to capture the cute blonde. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I may not own it, but that's okay. Square did a damn good job with this pairing. They are pretty damn close to being canon, are they not?**

**This is dedicated to my beautiful and lovely Rach, for she is the Axel to my Roxas. I love you!**

**----------------**

Baby like a blind man

I rushed in now

Do I have the right to ask

"Will you be coming back again?"

**-Enrique Iglesias -One Night Stand-**

**------------------**

_He couldn't think about anything now but the body that was pushed up against him, lips that seared across his neck and the hand that was tugging at the studded belt looped through his jeans. Those hands, so delicate and crafty, were moving with what could have thought to be desperate movements, but that wasn't the case. The owner of those limbs was never desperate for a casual fling. _

* * *

One of the most uncommon sights was a senior prowling around the underclassmen hallways. I may have attracted stares, but I didn't care. A mission was started and I was not to give up until I succeeded, no matter how impossible my goal may have been.

My eye had been on one sophomore since the boy had entered high school the previous year. The baby-faced blue eyed freshman had caught my attention almost instantly the first day of my junior year. I'd done a double take and just stared at one point, fascinated by the cute brooding blonde who was picking at his lunch tray, not even acknowledging that the energetic brunette across the table from him was speaking.

At first sight, watching him sit at the table, his eyes hadn't been visible. I wasn't concerned that my friends at my own table had caught me staring and followed my eyes. They teased, sure, but I didn't take their words in. I was entranced, my breath just caught by the sight of the pale skin and golden hair. It wasn't until a girl, her bright blonde hair pulled over her shoulder, sat next to him and touched his arm, trying to gain his attention.

Immediately my mind questioned, "girlfriend?" Then I questioned that thought when he brushed her hand off with cold indifference. She frowned and let it slide, sinking into what looked to be a half hearted conversation with the redheaded girl across from her who was sitting beside the brunette. The last person to join them was a sophomore, one I recognized and had seen before. Riku, I think his name was. I knew him since he was a player on the varsity blitz ball team. He sat beside the brunette, and wrapped an arm around the teen who seemed to meld into his side.

I didn't have the best view of him, now that Riku sat, but when the silverette had joined the table, the blonde had picked his head up and I got a glimpse at those impossibly blue eyes. Oceanic, I thought at the time, entrapping and enticing. They made him look so innocent, but his scowl lessened the effect. He had looked up at Riku, eyes narrowing in the slightest. There was quite a distance between us and I didn't have the clearest view, but I wanted to say that there was a slight trace of resentment held in those celestial orbs. Why, I could only ponder.

That was when he diverted his eyes a bit and looked around the room. Looked at me. Noticed me staring. And glared at me, giving me one of the most chilling looks I've ever received.

That was it, I knew it was over for me.

From that day, I had to have him.

And now, that was why I was here, arms crossed over my chest as I waiting, leaning against the wall directly before his English class. My iPod was in hand, the clock on screen as the seconds ticked away. Seconds to go and the bell would ring and that door would open and out he would walk. One ear bud was placed in my ear, the hammering of the drums and guitars doing nothing to numb my brain. I was too focused on this, preparing myself for one of the deadliest looks I would ever be on the receiving end of.

In my head I counted. The bathroom pass I asked for to sneak away from class early was tucked in my back pocket. When I did this, normally I was wondering if Demyx or Marly or one of my friends would be kind enough to grab my stuff and give it to me. I didn't think about that now. I only had one goal in my head.

I had no intentions of talking to him, no reason to full on approach him. I talked to him already, during That Night and he knew what had been on my mind, knew what I thought and what I wanted from him. No, now all I had to do to start this mission was simply make an appearance, wait for the eye contact to be made and possibly smirk, depending on how I was feeling.

The seconds were finally done, my clock reading ten-oh-three on the dot and the bell rang, long and droning and annoying. The door opened and I could hear the teacher calling out tonight's assignment, but no one seemed to be paying much heed as they raced out the door to try and beat the crowds before the swarms began.

He was one of the last to leave, like usual. I felt like a stalker thinking this, but I wasn't. I may have just passed by his classroom as he was leaving, after deciding to take a 'scenic' route to my next class. That wasn't stalker-ish, not in my head.

He looked even more miserable today that he normally did. That alone was nearly an impossible feat that he managed, somehow. Walking beside him was the brunette, who I had learned to be his fraternal twin brother, Sora. Sora wasn't bouncing or chattering away as you normally would see him doing. Another strange occurrence.

They had just made it out the doorway when I was spotted. First by Sora, who smiled and waved. There is a story behind our acquaintance, but that's for a just a little later on. I didn't make any form of greeting and he had elbowed the blonde in the side. Head picking up, I found myself smirking without conscious thought and I was wishing that I didn't have my lips upturned since it seemed to make me appear mocking or teasing.

Those blue eyes found mine and I was right when I guessed about what look I would get. It was bloody murder that could be read in those eyes. I understood why he was so angry, but once again, I didn't care. I fought for what I wanted and damn would I fight for him. The connection between us lasted a mere second before he turned away from me and charged down the hall, not caring who he bumped into.

His brother had turned back to me with an apologetic smile before taking off after his twin.

Two more connections like that and phase one would be complete.

* * *

_He had hoped to be dominant. He wanted to be the one to throw the tempting blonde down onto the bed, ravish him silly and take all control, hold the reigns and do as he pleased. But he found himself being thrown down onto the sheets, found that he was the one being crawled upon with soft lips kissing every inch of his bare chest. _

_It wasn't unpleasant, instead the opposite, highly arousing. Who knew that, after donning the seme title, being overpowered by a smaller, younger partner would turn you on like nothing else. Just seeing the predatory smirk, the upturning of lips teasing and smeared with victory. Very enjoyable. _

_The small blonde made his way up, hands running sinisterly over the smooth skin. The dominated seme's own hands twitched with need and anticipation. How long had he waited for this day? Just over a year, that's how long. But there was a flash of something ominous, a thought emerging from the back of his mind that this wasn't what he truly wanted, at least not at the moment. But his slightly tipsy mind, clouded lightly with alcohol, couldn't process much more thought. His eyes clenched shut as his pants and boxers were slipped down his thighs, taken off completely and there was a distant sound of them hitting the floor. With a gasp of breath, light and airy, he swallowed the moan that filled his throat when he felt a hot mouth encase him. How amazing…_

* * *

I was never a quitter. Months after my friends had known about my obsession with the freshman, they had urged me to either screw the kid and be done with him or hook up with someone else and forget him.

I tried their second option since I didn't like the first. Gladly I would have just taken a quick fuck from the kid and see if that would satisfy my strange attraction. But I couldn't bring myself to just think of him as an easy person. All I kept thinking was the possibility of him growing attached and hurting him. He was fifteen. It seemed so much younger than my seventeen and I felt like taking the innocence from him was just immoral. At this time in my infatuation, I had just thought it was attraction and lust that fueled me along to keeping tabs on him.

I wouldn't understand my feelings until later down the road.

So at the time, I'd taken my friends' advice and I had hooked up with other people, either for just some quick fun or to actually date for weeks on end. I was stuck, though. The people kept changing, from anyone to singled out blondes, then it moved from those blondes to only blondes with blue eyes. No one else noticed and it sent a shock through my system when I finally did. I realized then, that subconsciously I was looking for a substitute for my blue eyed beauty. After that, I hadn't been with anyone.

I pined for him, watching and learning but never approaching. Not yet, at least. I would wait, then worm my way in, introduce myself to one of his friends first, then I would slither into their group and make friends with him. That was the best way to start, no?

I ended up doing just that. It was by chance that one day I had been wandering the halls after asking to be excused for the bathroom that I ran into the cute little blonde girl who had sat next to my little blonde boy. She would potentially be a key person in my little scheme. Warming up to her first could possibly help me gain some insight and information.

She had been walking down the hall, what appeared to be a sketchbook in hand, open with a pencil to the paper. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, a folded hall pass sticking out of the front of her jeans pocket. Perfect, I had thought and started for her. So unsuspecting, so lost in thought or drawing or whatever. It was golden.

I placed myself right in her path and turned my head up, looking like I was in deep thought and too distracted to pay attention to where I was going. And just like most of my plans, this one worked and I slammed right into her. I merely stumbled back but the poor girl was knocked to the floor and I felt a tab bit sorry, but as long as she wasn't hurt, everything was fine. She made a small sound, not as squealish as the ones most girls make, just a small sound of surprise and maybe pain. Her book was thrown to her side and I didn't even see where her pencil went. She then looked up at me, and I cursed in my head. A cute blonde with pretty blue eyes. If I wasn't gay and obsessed with her potentially boyfriend, then I might have asked her out right there.

"You okay?" I asked and offered a hand. She looked at my hand for a second, like she was waiting for me to take it back and walk off laughing like my kindness was some sort of mean joke. Finally she did take the offer and I hoisted her up, then moved to pick her book up before she had the opportunity to. The book was flopped open so I got a glimpse of a half finished sketch, a tropical scene that was done in all pencil, harsh black outlining and a minimal amount of shading completed. I let out a low whistle as my eyes scanned it. This girl was good. "You're quite the artist," I commented. My grin slid into place naturally when she blushed and turned her head away. Score Axel, still able to make the ladies blush. A talent I was born with.

"Thanks," she said, her voice quiet and pleasant.

My grin must have intimidated her or something. She wouldn't look at me. "I'm Axel," I spoke as I handed the book back to her. She looked down at her feet and bent down to pick up her pencil, frowning when she observed the broken tip. "Commit it to memory."

The demand must have shocked her. She just stared at me and nodded. What an adorable little girl. I felt like a pedophile, she was so small and innocent looking. I'm sure this girl could really pack a punch if the situation called for it. "I'm Naminé," she said.

"Well, Naminé, I'm sure you and I are gonna be fast friends. You a freshman?"

She nodded and didn't offer any words. We started walking and I now ended up joining her on her trip. We were heading towards the art room.

"I'm a junior. I've seen you before. Wish we could have met in a less painful way, but they say the most important meetings are never the best. Perhaps it's destiny?" Alright, so I was laying it on a little thick. But I liked the girl, truly. I had a twinge of something calling me a meanie head since I was in a sense using the girl, but I was now hoping that a friendship could be formed. Flirting at the moment was a necessary to easily be accepted. If there was an interest, people were more susceptible to deception. I wasn't deliberately trying to deceive her, just get closer to the one I wanted.

"Maybe," she said, sounding very unsure. Her blush was still there. I loved having that effect on people. Man I loved being sexy.

We made it to the art room, stopping outside the closed door like I was brining her to her doorstep after a first date. I chuckled in my head at the thought. "Mind if I join you at lunch today? I've seen where you and your friends sit. It wouldn't be a problem would it? Sometimes I get tired of my own friends a need a change of scene." It was a plausible excuse, something that was understandable. I grinned, sexily, trying my best to seal the deal. The blush that hadn't fully disappeared flared to life again and I felt victory fast approaching.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. The only person who would have a problem would be Roxas I think, but he wouldn't say anything about it. He's not…" She looked like she wanted to shut up but I raised a brow, encouraging her with my curiosity to finish her sentence. "He's just not very social with new people. Or many people at all." Now she appeared as though she had just crossed a borderline and was waiting for the patrolman to start shooting her for treason.

"It's alright. It's easy for me to open people up. Besides, I like a challenge."

And what a challenge it was.

Back in current time I was sitting at the usual lunch table with my usual friends. And as per usual I was admiring my little blonde boy, watching him like I usually did (read: daily) and wishing he would glance over. After our run in after his English class today, I hadn't seen him at all. Sure enough he was doing his best to be elusive which he was highly skilled at. He'd make a good assassin with his skills.

"Axel."

I looked up, finding Marluxia rolling his eyes at me with a frown and handing me a peach. He wasn't even going to attempt a conversation and I didn't blame him. I didn't want to talk anyways. I wasn't exactly the happiest guy at the moment, not since That Night, and I was determined to get that certain someone's attention.

My eyes shifted back to the other table and I was actually shocked to be greeted with lovely eyes instead of a bowed head. Was he actually staring at me for once, not the other way around? Damn if that didn't spark a huge amount of hope and encouragement in my good ol' heart. This was a brand new development and not one that should be wasted.

I took a rather large bite out of the peach, enjoying the sweet taste and the look I was getting. It wasn't shock and there was nothing sultry. It was blank, like most of his looks, but something was underlying there, something I could only dream of. And just my luck, peach juice ran down my chin. With excitement running through me, my tongue peaked out and first ran over my lips, then down my chin to lap up the juice. His expression did not change, much to my chagrin, but he did in fact move just a bit in his seat, and I was able to identify that movement as something like a squirm. So I made him squirm huh? I grinned triumphantly and he noticed and must have understood everything. He glared at me and turned to look away. He moved again and I felt giddy on the inside.

That would bring a good conclusion to phase one and phase two was now approved and ready for action.

* * *

_He was damn close. The sensations were indescribable, better than any other's that he had had with other partners. This was thrilling, fulfilling, perfect. Nothing could come close in comparison and if it weren't for the hands holding him still he'd be bucking his hips up since he felt like he couldn't get enough. A few more sucks, just a little more and he wouldn't last. _

_That was when he was released, the air cold suddenly and the feeling of lost over washed everything else, disappointing him greatly. _

"_How do you want to do this?"_

"_Hard," he had joked. He might have been a bit buzzed but he still wished there was some way to make this special. The only problem was that this was special solely to him, there was no sentiment involved in their actions for the other participant. He was sure by now, after doing this countless times with other people that his temporary lover felt it were some weird duty he had to perform. Living off of fake compassion and spur-of-the-moment lust, pretense love. It made no amount of sense in his head. He felt stupid for turning to this, knowing it was the only thing that he would get. The blonde on top of him didn't do relationships. He knew this. He was aiming to change this. He had to do something._

"_Lay on your back," he said softly and gripped the slim shoulders and forcibly (though still gentle, always gentle) turned the blonde over and he was hovering above him now. And he didn't do much at first, didn't dive in to start preparing him, didn't just forcibly take him with no care. No, he stared down into the blue eyes, looking into absolutely nothing. There was no expression in his eyes, no emotion. Just a hard sheet of steel, a look of waiting, as though he were wondering when this would be over and another line could be carved into his bedpost. If you looked hard enough, it could be presumed that a miniscule amount of lust and need was there, but this whole situation was a routine for him, nothing new to bring excitement. _

_He was stuck. He wanted nothing more than to take the blonde, bring out cries of passion and just make them both feel good, spark some emotion and possibly build a strong bond between them. Nothing brought you closer to a person than sex, right? This was his ultimate goal, his way of forging that bond and keeping the blonde forever, just for himself. But with the emptiness he was staring into, something compelled him to stop, to think, to yearn for emotion. His heart cried out for something. He couldn't do this. He wanted it, but his almost blonde lover truly couldn't want this. There was no possible way. _

* * *

I had started getting acquainted with Naminé's little group and for the past few months, I'd gotten along with them pretty well. I was right, assuming the silver haired one was Riku, a sophomore. The brunette was the blonde's fraternal twin, Sora and he and Riku had been dating for nearly a year now. The redheaded girl was Kairi, Naminé's (strangely enough) twin. How often did you get two sets of fraternal twins that grew up together and were best friends? Add in Riku who grew up with them and had swept Sora off his feet. This was a strange bunch and I was intrigued.

So after getting friendly with all of them, there was one person who I had yet to crack. My little blonde boy.

Roxas was his name and he was quite the hard ass. He spoke to the bare minimum amount and his face seemed to have frozen with a scowl. For the first school year I had gotten to know the group and all the way up to current time, I had never once seen the boy smile. That was a side goal I had long ago set for myself; do my utmost to upturn the permanently down turned lips. But try as I might, I had yet to succeed.

So I had become a new groupie for their little "family" as I liked to call it. I got along with all of them and I was in the process of merging this group and my other group of friends together, a procedure that was proving to be a bit difficult (though not as difficult as getting Roxas to smile). My friends were a bit wild, eccentric I guess you could say but I loved them and I fit right in with them. Besides, the new family I was joining wasn't exactly clean and calm either. They had their share of perverted conversations and wild antics.

I thought it was funny that Roxas stuck around with them. There was obvious evidence that he cared for them, it was just that it was clear that there was something wrong with him. I could only imagine what that might be, whether he was just a natural brooder or if perhaps something had happened to him to make him clam up. And another detail that I had never been able to ignore was that, for some reason, Roxas did not like Riku. At least, that was the feeling I developed. Strange as it might sound, I never missed the bitter look in those beautiful eyes whenever they looked at the older teen. It wasn't something that I could dismiss and I was determined to get answers when I was more comfortable with everyone.

I spent my summer with both groups of friends, finally successful in getting the two to intermingle. Of course they all hit it off like this was a natural relationship that was meant to be. I felt proud, like a parent who just achieved something great for their children's better wellbeing. That task was done, but I still had to crack Roxas.

The next step I had taken with him was dropping hints. Flirting here and there, trying to get him to talk to me more. I asked him simple questions, what's up, what class do you have next, want anything from the vending machine? Anything that required an answer. I'd either get one word (two or three if I was lucky) or the more common shrug of the shoulders. I had grown nervous as I did my best to increase the efforts without being too forceful. He seemed to pick up on what I wanted and his one word answers turned into various gestures and he would do his best to avoid all contact with me, physical and with the eyes. It made my heart sink and I began to comprehend that I was feeling this disappointment because I truly wanted him to talk to me, wanted him to like me. Going into my senior year, I had finally been able to understand that my apparent lust had turned into an infatuation and was now developing into a serious crush. I wanted him for more than a casual fling. I wanted him all to myself as my boyfriend.

At the moment I was walking the halls with the crowds, my books clutched in my hand at my side tightly. I wasn't wearing my customary friendly grin, instead looking like a man who was determined to murder. I didn't care, I was growing frustrated with Roxas' continuing avoidance of me. He must have come in expecting me to act the way I currently was. I should have expected this elusive behavior and have stationed some "spies" to help me out.

I pushed by people, at the same time fishing my cell phone from my pants pocket. Damn skinny jeans made that near impossible, but I had the phone in my hand now, opening it up and selecting numbers to send a text to. It wasn't too late to recruit some loyal helpers. They'd call me crazy but they wouldn't say no. It was too much fun to ignore something like this.

**Keep an eye out for my blondie. Text me if you see him with details on where he's heading. Little sneak is avoiding me and I have a plan already in action. I want to know which class he's in for each period.**

Stalkerish, creepy, freaky? Hells yes. But I was determined and this was necessary. I needed the help. I needed to do what I could. This wasn't only about what I wanted anymore. It wasn't since I first knew the truth behind Roxas' cold behavior. This was also about his wellbeing.

* * *

**I'm considering this as part one. Part two is the next chapter. Please be kind and review both separately, it would be very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_What are you doing?"_

_He had moved, slinked off to the side so he was lying beside the blonde on the bed, no longer hovering above him. The blonde turned on his side, his eyes narrowed with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Why, he questioned. Why now of all times, after so long of trying, was there finally some real emotion in those pretty blue eyes?_

"_Roxas," he said but couldn't figure out where to go with his words. _

"_Axel," was spoken back, a few seconds later and just as smoothly. His tone was of waiting. _

_They were both naked, still obviously aroused and needing since Axel had decided to call a stop to their actions. Roxas did feel a jab of disappointment but something underlying, (Gratitude? Relief?) was stronger. _

"_Roxas, you can't possibly want this."_

_Turning away, Roxas replied, "How can you be the judge of that."_

_Amazed that he was actually getting worded answers, Axel was quickly drawing a realization from within himself. Roxas was different right now. He was open, more exposed and allowing answers, actual true and lengthy answers. This was his chance, his opportunity to talk to him, to express his own feelings and derive some from the blonde. Barter if need and just get what he wanted across to the boy. _

"_No one wants sex unless they gain something from it besides the feelings. And someone who does what you do-"_

"_And what do I do?"_

_Roxas sounded angry, put off and frustrated. He had been expecting to give Axel what he wanted and not have to worry about being pestered anymore, not have to suffer around the redhead any longer. Because Axel didn't need to know how he felt. He knew if he knew the truth, he'd be used once again, he'd be disappointed. _

_Axel knew it was time to be blunt. "Whore around." And now was the time where he waited for Roxas to sigh in anger and get up, dress angrily and leave. That didn't happen though. _

_Roxas stayed in the bed, turning back to Axel and looked so lost, like he was wondering just where Axel was going with this. His eyes met the green eyes he had come to know so well. _

"_What?" Axel asked then. "No getting up to leave? You aren't angry with me?"_

_Roxas shrugged, resorting back to one of his age old replies. "You're being honest. Whoring around, it's exactly what I do. Speaking of which, are you going to fuck me or not?"_

_Axel made no motion to the vulgar words, baffled by how this teen's mind worked. Was it just sex all the time up there or something? Why? Why did Roxas give himself away to various people so easily, act like it was nothing and walk around, an empty shell. He claimed nothing was wrong but that was clearly bullshit and Axel wanted to know why the hell no one really tried to do anything about it. It pained him to imagine Roxas just having sex with whoever wished it, knowing full and well that the blonde probably had no idea what it was like to be taken gently, to feel loved while being involved in such an intimate encounter. _

"_Yeah, I'm gonna do just that right now. Lay back."_

_And Roxas submitted, like a good little uke, and did as he was told. _

* * *

**He's in biology right now. I see him and the redheaded girl working on a lab or something.**

Okay, I thought. That was a bit of a bummer since my government class was on the other side of the school. I got the text from Zexion which surprised me. I was friends with him sure enough, given that he was dating my best friend, but we've never really connected. He was a smarty pants (and a secret manipulator) and I was a pretty bright crayon myself. I think we clashed because we were on par with each other, both good people readers and able to control others. Sneaky bastards we are, I guess.

I hadn't even bothered sending him a text requesting his help since I was sure he'd figure this was a "insult to his superior intelligence and information obtaining talents" or some other crap like that. The only explanation for his cooperation was Demyx, hands down. The kid was too sweet and cute to say no to and when he was sucking up to you, he made you feel like you deprived a starving litter of kittens of food.

**Any idea where he might be heading to next?**

I loved my government teacher for his love of drawing very detailed time lines and various graphs and loads of notes on the board, meaning his back would be turned to the rest of the class a good portion of the time. It was easy to text in his class without getting in trouble. So I sent my reply to Zexion and waited things out, doodling random emoticons in my notebook and thinking about the past weekend.

Always punctual, Zexion texted me back in no time flat and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**I believe that he normally goes to the sophomore hallway afterwards, so I presume his locker. **

My lips upturned into a feral grin and I felt the heat of success surface within me. I texted my thanks back to the sneaky schemer and he replied with his usual air of superiority that it was nothing, really. Shockingly enough he wished me luck. Not everyone is a bad person.

The class dragged on as usual and when the bell rang to signal our release, I was up and out the door within seconds. I just barely caught the papers on the inside of my notebook that were beginning to fall out because of my hasty retreat. So Roxas would be coming out of biology, possibly accompanied by Kairi and he'd be heading to his locker. The sophomore lockers were located pretty close to the science wing so by the time I reached his locker he'd be there already and hopefully still gathering his supplies and not already walking off.

Damn this high school though. It was a pretty big school, considering kids from different surrounding areas attended it. There were over two hundred kids in my graduating class alone, and compared to other high schools, that was a pretty impressive number. So the school was big, meaning that within the four minutes we had in-between classes, I had to hightail it from one end of the school, second floor, all the way to the first floor on the other side. No way did they give us poor kids enough time to get from one class then possibly to our lockers then onto the next class. Late passes here were passed out like free samples at a food promotion.

I made it though, and I could see Roxas at his locker through the crowded hall. He wasn't alone, instead joined by Kairi and Sora. Casually, like all other times, I approached the small group and grinned my usual hello. Two smiles were returned and I was completely ignored by the third party. This was typical behavior but there was instant tension and dislike in the air and I wasn't the only one who felt it. Kairi felt it long before and her smile had seemed a little on edge, like she was nervous. Poor Sora, the kid just looked damn confused.

"How's everyone's Monday been treating them?" I asked, friendly as ever. I had grown very attached to all the members of this group and after a while, I felt like I was part of them now.

"Wonderful," Sora answered first.

"Sarcasm?" I questioned. It was Monday after all.

Honest as ever, Sora shook his head, chocolate spikes never falling out of place. "No sarcasm."

I stopped and really took in his whole attitude. Oh man I loved being able to see right through people. "You're glowing and acting as spunky as a guy who had some amazing sex the night before." I gave him a sly look, whooping on the inside when he blushed. "Aw, you did, didn't you?"

Right then the loud bang of a locker slamming shut (very unnecessary) sounded and echoed through the hallway. Many stares were pointed in our direction, all of which Roxas seemed to ignore. He stuffed his books into his shoulder bag and turned, beginning to stalk off down the hall. Phase two, ready to commence. Plan: casual conversation to fully evaluate mood and possibly extract some insight of what he's thinking.

Without second thoughts I raced after my blonde, knowing that in the end, I would win no matter what it took.

-------------------

_Euphoric was the only way to describe it. Unbelievable, something out of a dream he had dreamt so many nights. He couldn't even move yet, too mind blown to do anything else. He hovered above the blonde, eyes just barely open with the need to see the face below him. Flushed with full lips parted as he panted. Roxas squirmed very slightly, moved to get more comfortable and then pushed his hips back, signaling what he wanted. _

_The small movements of the hips sent Axel over the edge and he moved to meet those hips, gasping out loud. The sensation was instantaneous, tingles and blazing heat running through his body. His control was close to snapping but he wouldn't allow any animalistic side take over. He would do this slowly, gently, and lovingly. Make it special, he repeated to himself, over and over again. He bit his lip hard and thrust slowly. The heat surrounding him was too good, tempting him to loose it all and pound into the body below him. _

_The slow pace wasn't satisfying enough to Roxas though. He whimpered (shocking Axel) and pushed back against the body on top of him, gyrating his hips and trying to get Axel to pick up the pace, just do him hard and rough. That's what he got from everyone else and it was what he wanted now. He wanted the careless sloppiness he had come accustomed to. It seemed Axel had different plans though, and that wasn't something he was used to. This slow pace was confusing, the gentle touches, careful fingers that dusted over his skin, it was all new. He was used to being used, he knew nothing of being loved. _

_So that's what he was doing. Axel wasn't just using him as a quick fuck, no. Axel was making love to him. _

_That just wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be loved, he was supposed to be used, right?_

"_A-Axel…what…?"_

_Axel had his eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on the feelings and keeping things going slow. Roxas' question, though, caused his eyes to snap open and he looked down at the clouded eyes, hazy lust mixed with puzzlement. It was just what he was expecting. He didn't expect Roxas to understand that sex wasn't just an act to derive the ultimate pleasure from each other. He wanted the younger teen to understand, to see, feel that sex could be so much more. He wanted to love Roxas, and that was just what he was doing at the moment. _

_He slowed his movements even further and brought his lips to Roxas' neck, soft kisses being placed there. He didn't even graze his teeth across the smooth skin, didn't bite down to mark what he believed to be his territory now. His hands were wandering, slowly from the slim hips and over the taunt stomach. His fingernails, blunt and light, grazed over the blonde's nipples and enticed a delectable moan to leave the lips that he had yet to taste. His tongue snuck out to lick a long, wet trail over the lithe neck and it traveled up to lick the outer shell of the small ear. Finally he allowed his teeth to take part and he nibbled Roxas' earlobe. _

_The fact that Axel was thrusting into him at an even slower pace was driving Roxas mad. He wanted it hard, fast. Not this slow pace as if he were…being cared for, being given the pleasure instead of supplying it. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be taken gently. And no matter how admittedly good it felt it was just…not right. _

_Right?_

* * *

The first time I heard about Roxas' secret (maybe not so secret) life was towards the end of my junior year. I overheard a couple of guys talking about a "freshman blonde bombshell" who was an easy person to satisfy anyone's sexual needs, male of female. I was just washing my hands in the bathroom when they walked in and were talking in hushed tones, just going about their business.

"…gorgeous thing, no? You've seen him, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes. He doesn't exactly look like someone sexually active, he doesn't even really talk much. But apparently once you have in in bed, he's a devil."

I didn't want my mind to think of Roxas right off the bat, but the description seemed to fit. I had already washed my hands once, lather then rinse, and I decided to repeat. Something in my stomach squirmed and burned angrily, working its way into my chest as the two other kids continued to talk about _my_ blonde bombshell.

"Really, man? I've never been with a guy before and I think I'd rather keep it that way. Whatever you do is your business, I guess."

At least that kid was smart. He wouldn't touch Roxas, not if I had anything to say about it. The other one seemed to need a talking to though. I could easily picture the seedy ideas he had running through his head. I felt my face heat up due to some strange jealous twinge that poked at my ribs.

"Heh, suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing until you bat for the other team. If you're ever curious enough, I'd say ask him. Which I might plan to do." The kid was now washing his hands at the sink next to me. I recognized him as a kid from my grade, but not someone I had bothered to really get to know. He looked up into the mirror and smirked at me. "Wouldn't you agree with me, Axel?"

So he did know me. Should've known. I wasn't one to publicly stroke my ego or to even do it intentionally, but sometimes I couldn't help it. After all, I did make myself well known with my rebellious antics and such. I'd probably gloat to myself a little more had the subject we were on been different.

"You know what I've heard," I said and turned towards the paper towels in order to conceal my mischievous grin. "If you fuck a younger boy who's cute enough to make you feel like a pedophile, your dick will shrink to the size of your pinky before falling off." A deep laugh bubbled in my chest but I expertly kept it in. Composing my face, I turned back and threw the most genuine looking grin I could manage. The other two's faces were so priceless it was actually hard for me to keep myself in check. "I'm just saying. I'd stay away from him and be good if I were you."

After I left the room, I laughed out loud and gasped for air. I wish I would have been able to take a picture of their faces. They had just made my day but a picture would've been enough to make me grin everyday for quite a long time.

Besides the memory, I had another thing to thank them for. More information on my sweetheart. And I think I knew where to get my answers.

* * *

"You want something from me."

My idea for answers came awfully close to the subject I was questioning myself. His twin brother, the adorable, lovable Sora. He should know what was up with Roxas and he was such a sucker that it'd be easy enough to get the information I wanted. A little treat here, a flattering word there and surely he'd be putty in my hands.

Now, it sounds mean, and I admit, maybe it was. Essentially I was manipulating and bribing in order to get what I want. That had to go against many religions somehow. But I wasn't a follower, so I did feel slightly less guilty. There was less of a chance of being struck by a lightening bolt. No, the cute little freshman was just that, cute, and being a loving junior who's job it was to look out for the underclassmen, I could only go about this in the most innocent of ways.

"What are you talking about, Sora? Can't I take one of my friends out for ice cream after school? I see no harm in what I'm doing." I have always known my innocent act was obviously not so innocent. Wasn't this kid supposed to be naïve? I thought so and I've observed such behavior on more than one occasion. Normally his clueless tendencies would leave his friends exasperated.

"Axel, you told Riku to shove off, bitch and moan on his own, then wank off if he felt too lonely until I was safely returned to him. He's not going to be happy with you and probably me as well. So if I'm left with any issues, you are going to be to blame." Sora licked at his cone of strawberry ice cream and seemed to ignore the fact that my arm was wrapped around his shoulders. I had told Riku I would return him safe and sound and without so much as one hicky marring his skin. Our city was full of pedophiles and gang rapes, so I had no choice but to look possessive. Aside from that, he seemed to fit almost perfectly at my side. He must fit perfectly at Riku's side. I could only imagine Roxas ending up as my perfect match. Oh to dream…

"Well I needed to be firm in order to let him leave us alone. Can't I have some one-on-one time with my buddies? I mean, how often do you and I get to talk, huh? Just the two of us?"

He licked at his frozen treat again and the perverted part of me wished he were his brother so I could watch a different cute little pink tongue lapping up the dessert. My stomach coiled and I had to remind myself that this was Sora, not Roxas.

He didn't say anything at first. In my free hand I licked at my own strawberry ice cream and just waited.

We were walking through the park, which had more people than I originally expected to be here. It was spring and a pretty nice day, but it was nearly three in the afternoon and I had thought that most people would be at work. Heh, I'd call then lazy if they weren't jogging or peddling bikes.

"You still want something from me. So what is it? Because I refuse to take part in any sexual innuendos you might have."

I didn't even think the kid would know a word such as 'innuendo.'

"I could never ask something like that from you. As good as I am with being stealthy and hiding from people who want to cause me harm, I have the distinct feeling I'd receive a blitz ball to the head and other unpleasant places." I didn't know from experience, but I was sure that no one would want to mess with the star player of the blitz ball team's boyfriend. I've seen Riku play and he's got a mighty strong arm on him.

I led the boy to a bench and sat down, him sitting right beside me. The arm that was around his shoulders ended up along the back of the bench behind his head. I looked possessive enough. Riku should be satisfied. Protection without full on touching or kissing or hand jobs.

"So maybe I do want something from you." Sora glanced up, his tongue just barely sticking out after going at his ice cream. He looked so cute it hurt. Why couldn't Roxas be adorable like this? "I need your help."

"My help," Sora said slowly. His brows marred and I could see all the questions appearing on his face.

"Yes. I need your help with Roxas. I want to say it's obvious that I like him much more than a friend, but since I don't know how clear that is, you know now. I like your brother. But he's such a closed off shell, I'm not sure how exactly you approach him." I was shocked by how sincere I sounded. Only more evidence of how desperate I was becoming.

Sora looked conflicted. He refused to meet my eye and he seemed to have completely forgotten about his ice cream all together. It felt like time had reversed and the spring air reverted back into its end of the winter chill. This seemed to be an uncomfortable subject, but I refused to back off.

"Look, Axel-"

I could tell he was reluctant to say anything. I noticed the signs of it quite a while ago, pretty much right after I had first taken notice to him. I was intuitive and a people person. It was hard to keep something from me.

"Something happened to him. Am I right?"

Again he seemed reluctant to answer. "It's not my story to tell."

That didn't satisfy me. I knew I was going beyond my rights in pushing the issue, but I was determined to get my answers. "Look, it's either you or him, and I doubt he's going to talk to me. I want to help him, Sora. Seeing him looking so…depressed all the time. He couldn't have been like this all his life. He had to have been different before this…whatever happened. I want to be able to do something. I'm not kidding when I say I really like him. Maybe I _can_ help."

I saw him contemplating what he wanted to do. So I kept my mouth shut (beside eating my dessert) and allowed him time to figure out what he wanted to do. I know I didn't offer a strong argument, but one thing I was sure of was Sora's want to see his brother return to normal. They had such a strong bond, it was clear as day, despite the blonde counterpart's put-off behavior. If anything else, an offer to help by someone who was sincere about his feeling should be a risk worth taking. And I wouldn't say I was an untrustworthy guy. It depended on which side you were on, my own or the so called 'enemy' side. Sora seemed to have been as desperate as me.

"You must have noticed it, then." He paused, then went on, still not looking at me. "The way he looks at Riku. The resentment he has."

So I wasn't imagining all of the glaring that had been directed towards the silverette.

"He doesn't resent Riku, exactly. More…he resents the fact that I have a loving boyfriend who hasn't done me wrong. He resents out strong relationship."

I was shocked by the sheer sadness that gripped Sora, that squeezed all of his emotion out at that one moment.

"He was used. The summer before we started high school. Some guy…he was way older than we were…he took an interest in both of us actually. But Riku put him in his place over me, so he turned to Roxas. And Roxas hadn't had a real relationship before that. He was so happy that someone so much older and experienced took an interest." His voice actually cracked when he talked. The hand behind him wrapped firmly around his shoulders as my instincts kicked in and the very rare nurturing side I had seeped out.

"Riku didn't like him. He said he didn't have good intentions. We actually ended up arguing about the fact that he claimed Roxas and I were 'pedophile magnets.' I was insulted, but after what happened, I realized he was right."

Sora was one heart-wrenching kid. I was amazed by how easily my heart went out to him. It sounded terrible already, but I knew this wasn't the worst of it. The key I needed was still to come. "What happened, Sora?"

"He used Roxas. Stole his virginity when he wasn't ready. Raped him. Told him it was his fault, that sex was all he was good for and would ever be good for." The brunette took a deep breath to steady himself. He ended up leaning his head on my shoulder. "I think he tortured him in the head, more than his body. And ever since then, he hasn't been right."

"That would explain it then…" I whispered this, not fully intending Sora to hear. He glanced up curiously, his face flush and eyes watery.

"Explain what?"

There was no reason not to say anything. Beside, he probably already knew.

"I heard that Roxas has quite the array of lovers. Willing to be with anyone who asks of him."

Sora's face explained right away that he knew exactly what I was talking about. His eyes held disappointment after I said this and he lowered his head. So he knew of Roxas' escapades.

"I can't stop him. I've tried, but I don't know what to do anymore."

Now I was finally seeing what was sitting beside me. A desperate brother who had run out of options. That was why he'd so easily confided in me, I was sure. I was just another option that could potentially help but I was certain he figured I would fail. I had to prove him wrong. I didn't know what exactly I could do, but I didn't want to let Sora down after hearing this and putting him through the story telling.

"I'm scared for him."

There was no way I could let this kid down.

* * *

_He ended up moving faster than he had wanted. It wasn't his fault. The heat, the tightness, the bliss, and the sweet sensations invoked the animalistic side to take over. He hadn't been as rough as Roxas had wanted it, but he hadn't finished as gently as he would have liked. _

_Both were winded when they were spent. It was sticky between them with Roxas' essence on both their stomachs. They were both coated with sweat and the room smelled of pure sex. _

_Axel had pulled out and he moved to lie beside the blonde. He wanted to hold him and fondle him further, but apparently Roxas had other plans. He was pushing the blanket back and preparing to get out of bed. _

"_Where are you going? I'm not finished with you." _

_Roxas stopped and looked back at Axel. His face was guarded once more, all emotion that had leaked from their passion having dissipated. "I didn't take you to be a two-a-night kind of guy. But whatever you want." Secretly Roxas had wished Axel would have just let him go. The redhead was making this night so much harder. _

"_I don't want anymore sex. I want you. I want to hold you, that's all. Stay with me tonight." _

_This never happened. Roxas wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Between the 'love making' and now the cuddling proposition, he was wondering if he was in the right dimension. He had to leave, he absolutely had to get out of here. _

"_Don't try and run out on me," Axel said and grabbed the boy's small wrist. He forcefully yanked him back down onto the bed, the blonde ending up sprawled over top of him. _

_Roxas stared at Axel before asking, "What is wrong with you? Do you not understand how a one night stand works?"_

_Those words were painful for Axel to hear. He frowned at Roxas, unable to hold back. This was his chance, his now or never. _

"_Roxas. I like you. Extremely. I know about you whoring around and I'm going to ask you one simple thing. Stop sleeping with everything that walks and breaths and stay with me. Just me."_

_Roxas was stunned for just a moment before he started struggling. "Let me go, Axel. I have to leave." He got up and was about to get off the bed when Axel grabbed his hand, effectively holding him in place. _

"_What?" Axel questioned. His tone was darker now, sounding almost hurt. "You got another appointment? Someone else to fuck now that you're done with me? Is that what you want to believe your whole life, Roxas? That you exist just to be a fuck toy to every human being on the planet? If you're going to let someone from your past ruin your life, then go ahead, let them. If you want help, then you know how to get a hold of me. If you want to stop making your brother sick with worry, then you know where to find me. And if you ever finally come to term with the fact that you have feelings for me and want to quit this pathetic life you're leading, then know I'll be waiting for you."_

_Roxas didn't look back at Axel. He understood fully that Axel wouldn't give up. After over a year of observing and getting to know him from a distance, he knew full and well that he would hear from Axel again. But he could always pretend that it wouldn't happen. _

_He dressed as quickly as he could and left the room. _

* * *

I couldn't believe it when he said more than two words to me.

"Axel, leave me alone."

A whopping four words. It was a record number of words spoken to me in public by him. I wasn't actually going to take his words to heart (though I was excited that he referred to me by my name).

"No can do. We need to talk and you know it. I want to know what's going on between us." Kids were rushing both ways through the hall. I hated how congested these tiny walkways could get and the fact that students easily got personal with each other fairly quick due to the lack of walking space. In fear of getting separated, I put my life on the line and gripped Roxas' waist in order to ensure we'd stay together. He stiffened by my touch and glared straight ahead.

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Oh yes we do," I countered. It was getting hard to hear him and I had no choice by to pull him into the nearby bathroom. It was empty and this made me incredibly happy that I was born with a penis. Had I been a girl, there would definitely be no private moment in the little powder room next door. "Look, I don't want to be pushy but sometimes you have to be. What's going on, what have you been thinking? You had to have thought about what I've said, right?"

For a brief moment, I could see the carefully constructed walls breaking down. I wasn't expecting such a question from him but he asked it anyway. "How did you know I liked you?"

There were two things with him asking me this. First off, he was actually speaking to me, showing some sign of true humanity. Second off, he was making a major confession.

"I'm very good at reading people. And intuitionist, I've been called. Generally I'm never wrong in my accusations." It was partly truthfully, but I had actually really accused him of having feelings for me in hopes of being right and invoking some sort of reaction out of him. Clearly I had been successful.

He said nothing more after that. I wished he would. I loved hearing him speak, especially in such a normal tone of voice, not his usual cold and emotionless drone.

"Well," I said. "Do you have some sort of answer for me?"

He had to have had some inner turmoil inside of him. I knew I wouldn't get any answer that I wanted. "You never demanded a straight answer. You said that if I figured anything out, then I had to come to you. Well I haven't come to you, have I? Shouldn't that be your answer?" I would have been disappointed if I hadn't acknowledged the different tone of voice he was using. He sounded different…not as empty. Maybe he was contemplating a few things and facing old conflicts. One could only hope.

"I don't have an answer. But you said you would wait. So that's all I'm asking for."

He left me standing alone in the bathroom, wondering just how long of a wait I'd be in for.

* * *

I had tried everything I could to help Roxas. I offered to take him out, I talked to him as a friend, told him he could tell me anything. I was running out of options and it seemed hopeless. He only continued to stare at me blankly, like he wasn't even seeing me.

So with nothing else, I had one back up plan and there wasn't much planning with it. It wasn't something you could easily plan out. It would be something that I would just have to roll with and do my best to turn the entire event in my favor. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to do _something._ I needed to get through to him, so my only choice now was to use his own problem against him.

"Roxas, I want you this weekend. Saturday night, come to my house, okay?"

He didn't speak a word. I didn't know how his deals went down. I just said what I needed to say and that was it.

He looked at me and with a flicker of something unknown in his eyes, then he nodded his head.

My last chance was set in stone.

* * *

The final phase was the most tormenting. Waiting.

I told him I would wait for him and I did not lie. He didn't come to me right away like I had hoped. As the days till my graduation flew by, I began to worry that he would never come to me.

But it wouldn't have been a completely loss. My efforts wouldn't have been for nothing. Because since I had slept with him and talked to him, there was a change.

It wasn't really noticeable at first. He had to have made amends with himself and his past since he was becoming what was left behind of his old self. I didn't know who Roxas was before his run in with that jackass who broke him, but I had the distinct feeling that I would be able to recognized his rightful behavior.

He smiled. His lips actually moved until they were smiling. He laughed along with his friends at lunch while I quietly observed day after day. The shine in his eyes that was returning, a sight I had never seen before, pulled at my heartstrings.

A month passed and I was finally at the stage of pining after him, now so more than ever. Marluxia and Demyx made fun of me everyday, but I would normally flip them off and return to my hobby of Roxas Watching. Screw them, I wouldn't stop watching him finally being happy.

Sora was quite thankful as well. He had come up to me one day and hugged me tight. "Thank you," was all he said. I couldn't resist hugging him back. At least one of my goals was complete. I knew, at this point, that even if I didn't get the love I craved in return from the blonde, at least I could be satisfied that I put his brother at ease.

It was a month and a half after the events had taken place when I received that text message.

**If you're still waiting for me, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind going out with me this weekend?**

Well who would've thought he could actually be so talkative?

* * *

**Yes, I'm ending it there. I understand everyone that the way this is written (as far as the time frame goes) can be really confusing. Please look at it this way and reread it if you like to see if it makes more sense. **

**Obviously the italics paragraphs are going over the one night stand. Axel is a senior and Roxas is a sophomore.**

**Any section that covers Axel enforcing his "phases" in order to get Roxas to talk to him is after the events of the ONS. Axel is a senior and Roxas is a sophomore.**

**Any section that has Axel trying to get into the group or attempting to gather more information about Roxas is before the ONS. Axel is a junior and Roxas is a freshman.**

**Any questions, just P.M. me. **

**And as always, reviews are appreciated. I need inspiration for my very late chapter of Truth. It's being difficult. Haha. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
